Believe it Iruka
by XxXDemonChildXxX
Summary: Basically Naruto has another fight with Sasuke and gets hurt Iruka being a father figure in Naruto's life makes him sleep at his flat to make sure hes okay and one thing leads to another and well read to find out more and i really hate summery's


This is set three years after they turned genin but the whole thing with Sasuke/Orochimaru never happened, the third retired and Tsuande took over

It was a hot sunny day in Konoha and the students at the academy where in vacation so Iruka decided he'd take a walk through the forest near the training grounds. When he heard small explosions happening in the next training ground along

'Hmm I wonder what's going on over there' Iruka walked over towards the commotion

'Sasuke I'll beat you this time'

"_Sasuke" _Iruka thought as made his way through the tress to the opening

The sight he was met with was a simple one, Naruto and Sasuke sparring. _"I wonder how long it will take them to hurt each other" _Iruka didn't gave to wait long before,

'Shit my arm' Sasuke breathed gripping his arm in pain

'Ha I finally beat you believe it' Naruto said as his own breathing got heavier. Iruka's eyes drifted inspecting Naruto's arm to find a deep gash with frazzled cloth either side, most likely the after effects from Sasuke's fire ball jutsu

'Not likely' Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he ran towards Naruto

'Iruka I think we should separate them' Kakashi appeared out of no-where making Iruka jump slightly then disappeared again. Kakashi just got there in time before they could even make another mark on each other

'I'll take Sasuke' Iruka nodded as Kakashi began inspecting Sasuke's arm and Iruka made his way to Naruto shaking his head

'I did it Iruka' He looked up beaming from ear to ear

'Yes I saw and to do that you've been in and out of hospital for the last month about a hundred times, I suspect they are pre-booking your beds'

'Hey can we go out for ramen tonight' Naruto asked

'Did you even listen to a word I just said'

'If I say yes will you buy me ramen' Iruka laughed at Naruto's cheesy grin

'Sure Naruto, well your fine, come on but I think you should get that arm checked out' He pulled Naruto up and gave him the once over in case of any other hidden injuries.

They went to the hospital and got Naruto checked out. They found nothing to keep him in with so they just said to rest and they just healed his arm. They both then headed towards Naruto's favourite past time. Eating ramen. After their ramen Iruka noticed Naruto was breathing was shallow and he was holding his chest slightly so Iruka decided that it would be better if Naruto stayed at his flat tonight just in case something happened.

'Naruto you will tell me if something's wrong wont you' He asked looking towards at the blond

'Of cause Iruka-sensei' Naruto turned to look back at Iruka

'Good just don't be afraid also I would feel better if you stayed at my flat just in case'

'Im fine Iruka-sensei don't worry about me ill be fine' he said smiling at Iruka

"_Fine eh?" _'Naruto give your old sensei a break let me worry and stay at my flat tonight okay' Iruka asked Naruto just grumbled a yes still ranting about how he was in fact fine.

They walked mostly in silence till they got to Iruka's house and Iruka had to look all through his pockets just to find one key

'Take your time Iruka-sensei' Naruto said through chattering teeth

'Sorry just two seconds and we'll be inside' he opened the door let Naruto through first closing the door behind him.

'This is comfy' Naruto half heartedly smiled

'Yes aint it, do you want something to drink Naruto'

'No thanks' he looked around the flat though inspecting everything 'Could I have a shower though that's why I wanted to get home' he asked sheepishly

'Sure just through there' Iruka sighed and Naruto strolled towards the bathroom

Iruka could hear the shower so he knew Naruto had worked it out.

About ten minutes later Naruto returned with a towel in his hand murmuring something about borrowing one and then placing it on the rail to dry. For the rest of the night they sat and in a way caught up with each other. The way they talked was different as Iruka didn't have much time with grading papers and Naruto was always on missions with team seven, the only time they did talk was when they had ramen but it wasn't the same as sitting down and having a proper conversation.

"_Naruto's matured a lot since we last spoke like this" _Iruka thought as he listened to him

'Iruka sensei is it okay if I went to bed now Im kinda tried after the fight'

'Still but yes if you want there's a spare room along the hall' Naruto got up, yawned and said goodnight then wandered down the hall. Iruka stayed up and thought about Naruto.

'Iruka-sensei err are you awake' Iruka slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto standing over him with an worried expression on his face

'Uh, oh Naruto' a sigh of relief spread through him for some reason 'What's the matter also could you tell me the time'

'I woke up and I needed drink so I came to get one, it's also midnight' Naruto shrugged and rubbed his arm

'Really I must have fallen asleep,' Iruka looked at Naruto's face and smiled 'How are you feeling'

'Fine err Iruka-sensei you know I aint a kid anymore right'

'I know it doesn't stop me worrying though' Naruto laughed at his former sensei

'Tell me about it, all you old people worry to much, you need to relax' he smirked at Iruka

'Worry I might but I aint that old yet'

'Oh yer' Challenged Naruto

They both looked at each other and leaned in for a soft kiss. _"What the hell am I doing he's just a boy, a sexy good for nothing boy" _Iruka mentally nodded _"Hang on did I just call him sexy okay snap out of it" _the kiss went on for sometime until Naruto pulled away blushing as red as a strawberry.

'Iruka Im so sorry I don't know what came over me'

'It's okay Naruto, Im also to blame, I think we should go to bed now' Naruto nodded and they both went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

Iruka couldn't sleep he lied awake thinking of that sweet kiss him and Naruto shared. When he was finally drifting off to sleep there was a small knock at door

'Ir-Iruka can I talk to you' stuttered Naruto

'Sure come in' Iruka sat up and Naruto sat on the edge of the bed

'Err… well, erm, I wanted to no that's not it, I just err no, I came here' Naruto looked down and inspected his feet

'Naruto you really are a goof ball' Laughed Iruka and leaned in for another kiss, Naruto could only respond with a tiny squeak and deepening the kiss allowing Iruka to explore Naruto's mouth. While Iruka was kissing Naruto, he undid his shirt and began undoing Naruto's. Iruka then detached himself from Naruto who then started to bite down on Iruka's neck. Naruto's hands trailed down Iruka's chest not leaving anything untouched making Iruka moan in his ear, slowly Naruto moved his hands towards Iruka's………….

'Naruto not so fast please I want to enjoy this' Naruto pouted and to stop him from pouting from any longer Iruka pulled Naruto down till he was on top of him, Iruka then removed the rest of his and Naruto's clothing. Iruka stared at Naruto making him blush, Iruka ran his finger along Naruto's abs.

'Now where were we a minute ago' Iruka grinned again and stole another kiss.

Iruka blinked and looked around, the sun was shining and glaring through the window. _"Why do I feel so heavy" _Iruka thought looking down to find Naruto in a compromising position sprawled on Iruka's bare chest _"Well that wasn't what I expected now only if I remember what we got up to last night, Oh god I remember, where the hell did he learn that" _Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and grinned like the goof ball he is

'Hey Naruto where did you learn that from last night when you err did that thing' Iruka asked Naruto blushed again

'Me and Sasuke stole Kakashi's Icha Icha and read a little bit of it then Kakashi found us and beat the crap out of us for getting a smudge on it'

'Sound's like Kakashi' They laughed and smiled at each other

'Hey Iruka do you have another day off'

'Yes I do, up for round two then'

'Believe it Iruka'


End file.
